This invention relates to an improved surgical device and procedure for performing circumcisions. More particularly, the invention relates to the use of the device as a means of facilitating the removal of excess foreskin from the penis during circumcision. The device is comprised of a pair of rings which are constructed in a manner which permits the smaller ring to be fit into and be locked into the larger ring. When interlocked in this position, the smaller ring clamps the foreskin of the penis in a fixed position so that the penis can be readily circumcised. Both of these rings are made of a material which is absorbable into the body so that after the surgeon performs the circumcission, the rings remain in place on the penis and they are gradually absorbed into the body.
Circumcision, the surgical procedure by which excess foreskin is removed from the penis, is an ancient surgical procedure which is widely known and practiced throughout the world. In some countries, circumcision is a mandatory act connected with the practice of religion in the society; in other societies, young males must be circumcised and experience the trauma and pain associated with circumcision in order to complete the rite of passage into manhood and full acceptance as members of the society. Generally, most circumcisions are performed as a result of a doctor's requirement that a patient have the foreskin of the penis removed for medical or health reasons.
Because of the widespread use and practice of circumcision, a variety of instruments, procedures, devices and techniques have been employed to perform the operation over the years. In general, these various procedures and techniques have attempted to achieve the goal of removing the excess foreskin from the glans penis with a minimum of trauma, pain, loss of blood and discomfort to the patient. Applicant's invention achieves these goals, removing the excess foreskin from the penis in a less painful and traumatizing manner. Through the use of a procedure and device which is an improvement over the devices, procedures and techniques known and used in the prior art.
The device and procedure utilized for performing circumcisions in accordance with the instant invention has a great advantage over prior art devices and procedures. One particular advantage of applicant's invention over the prior art is the fact that prior art devices are generally made of metal or solid plastic.
In practice, the use of these solid materials results in a disadvantage because they require one or more postoperative visits to the doctor or the hospital to remove the device and to examine the patient to ensure that the circumcised penis has not become infected.
On the contrary, because the device of this invention is made of polygcolic acid, a material which is well known and used in medical circles as an absorbable suture, the need for post operative care is minimized. Because polygcolic acid can be absorbed into the human body systems, the need for postoperative care to remove sutures from the recently circumcised penis is eliminated, consequently, the patient does not have to make a special visit to the physician or nurse to remove the device from the penis or to apply dressing to the penis post-operatively.
Further, the device of this invention has an added advantage over prior art devices because it is simple and easy to use even by doctors having minimal training and experience in surgical procedures. Through the use of the device, and the related procedure, it is now possible to perform circumcisions without the need for lengthy hospitalization, complicated instrumentation or numerous specially trained personnel. Additionally, the invention has the advantage over the prior circumcision devices and procedures in that the device is made of materials which are cheap, readily available and well known.